


Movie Night

by MmmMangos



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmMangos/pseuds/MmmMangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical movie night with the Avengers (or maybe not so typical).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It was a typical night at the Avengers tower. Bruce was cooking dinner in the kitchen, Steve was in the gym attempting to destroy the latest “unbreakable” punching bag, Tony was down in his workshop, and Clint and Natasha were up on the roof reminiscing from the last battle. Thor was in Oklahoma visiting Jane. He took off quickly that morning, announcing that he was going to celebrate their victory from the previous night in the traditional Asgardian way- Steve cut him off before he could get into details.

“Dinner is ready, sir” JARVIS’s voice slowly entered through Tony’s awareness.

“Mmmhm”

“You have not eaten for 12 hours, sir”

Tony ignored his AI to reach for a socket wrench nearby.

“Mr. Rogers will be coming down to fetch you.”

“Please inform him that I do not need fetching. Not a dog. I’m coming, I’m coming”. Tony put down the wrench after one last adjustment on his right boot. It didn’t balance right when they were fighting that giant sea slug. He almost took a nosedive into the ocean if it weren’t for quick thinking by Thor. He really didn’t want to be benched but there was “No exceptions” when it came to malfunctioning gear, or so Steve had ordered.

He made his way upstairs, not surprised to find the kitchen empty. Glancing at the clock on the microwave he realized he may have taken a bit longer than expected on that fix. At least he could be ready to fly next time. Priorities, priorities. He heard music coming from the living room. Sweet. Pirates of the Caribbean. Clint must have won movie privileges from his arrow in sea slug’s eye move earlier today. Grabbing a cup of coffee off the counter, already poured in his favorite mug- he would have to thank Cap, he walked into the room.

“Well, isn’t this just cozy,” he mumbled. Steve was stretched out on the couch in lounge pants, propped up just enough to eat the giant bowl of spaghetti and sauce he was balancing on his stomach. Jack Sparrow was already fighting against Will in the blacksmith’s shop. Bruce was in lazy boy with his eyes half closed, obviously not impressed with Depp’s antics. “The magic gets lost when you have met pirates in real life”, were his exact words the last time Clint had won TV rights for Cutthroat Island. Natasha was curled up in the love seat with Clint balancing on the opposite arm. Steve up glanced at him and then looked pointedly at the extra bowl of spaghetti resting on the side table at the end of his couch.

Tony walked over and picked up Steve’s feet, setting both his feet and the bowl in his lap, finishing the rest of his coffee quickly to place the mug off to the side. He nodded his thanks towards Steve and settled in to get comfortable. He did enjoy watching Depp, no matter how much Bruce protested.

The spaghetti was delicious, not that he was expecting otherwise. Reaching to place the now empty bowl on the floor, he settled back more comfortably, grabbing the blanket over the couch from behind him, weirdly cold in the perfectly temperature controlled room. Maybe staying up for 24 hours during which he had fought as Iron Man was not the best decision he ever made. No surprise there. He draped the blanket over himself and Steve, who was completely wrapped up in the special effects (or maybe Orlando Bloom, not that Tony would voice that to Steve). It wasn’t until Steve let out a quiet sigh that he realized that his hands were busy, as usual. He paused, unsure if continuing to massage Cap’s arches was the best idea. It’s not like they haven’t touched before, but not when they were relaxed and not in danger of soon to be death. It was more of a must save your life right now type of touch, or a congrats we didn’t die slap on the back, with the occasional let me be your magic carpet and fly you around hold. He glanced up at Steve from the corner of his eye, stomach clenching a little as he saw Steve’s blissed out expression. Well, might as well continue, he was Tony Stark anyway right? What is a little comfort between teammates. Speaking of comfort, Clint had actually moved from the arm of the loveseat down to being next Natasha. Not that that was surprising, they always seemed to be close.

A nudge at his hands brought his attention back to the present, right, Steve. Tony lifted the blanket, figuring that he might as well do a good job if he was going to commit to this. He rested his fingers on the edge of Steve’s sock on his right foot and hesitated, not sure if skin to skin would be okay with Cap. It is not like he had a lot of human contact, as far as Tony was aware. Before Tony could make a decision, Steve moved his leg a little so Tony’s fingers went down against his ankle. Permission granted. Tony removed Cap’s totally over the top red, white, and blue socks and began to massage his feet again, drawing little sighs whenever he hit a knot. The movie had continued to where Sparrow had just made it to Tortuga. It always made Tony think of back when he was younger, carefree, partying like there was no care in the world. He wished sometimes those days could continue, but then he wouldn’t have gained this, this type of companionship. He looked around the room at his family, only internally letting himself admit that for a minute. Bruce’s eyes were shut, face peaceful like it only was in sleep. Clint and Natasha had moved to be lightly resting shoulders, and Steve, well Steve looked the happiest he ever did. He knew that Steve had a rough time when he first came to join the Avengers. It wasn’t like Tony made it easy for him. He was easy to push, easy to get to that edge. He had to admit that it was fun, someone that would fight back instead of just shrugging him off as useless and annoying, as just a billionaire full of money to waste.

Tony had only a brief awareness of his fingers brushing against something soft, unlike Steve’s feet, when he felt Steve stiffen. Oops. He had worked his way from Steve’s feet up his legs so he was now rubbing Cap’s inner thigh. He looked up at Steve to find Steve looking straight back at him. He looked unsure, but didn’t move Tony’s hand away from his leg. Tony looked around the room quickly, Bruce was still sleeping, Natasha and Clint were seemingly involved in the movie. Looking back at Steve and raising his eyebrow as a challenge, Tony pressed in again, this time on purpose allowing his fingers to brush against Steve’s dick. Steve gasped quietly, face blushing slightly as he turned his attention back to the TV. Very interesting. Tony moved his fingers slowly up and down over Steve’s lounge pants until he could feel Steve beginning to become hard. Determined to get a reaction, as usual Steve might say, Tony ran his fingers right up around the head of Steve’s cock, feeling the ridges puff out. Steve stayed silent but shift down the couch a bit, resting his head on the opposite armrest, so Tony was under his thighs. Thank goodness for small couches. His knees were bent, resting up gently on Tony’s chest, giving him more access. Tony grinned before remembering that other people were in the room with them, but when he checked he saw that no one seemed the wiser.

Now able to use two hands, he figured he might as well put his experience to use. How often would he get a chance to put hands on his childhood crush. He brought his right hand up against Cap’s abs, over his t-shirt. Steve made a small frustrated sound and reached down, pushing his shirt up and out of the way and then his lounge pants down, leaving himself exposed if not for the blanket. Steve then took his hand and touched Tony’s, bringing Tony’s hand down straight onto his dick. Surprised, Tony met eyes with Steve. He had not expected an invitation so blatant, especially considering homosexuality wasn’t accepted in 1940’s army life. Steve lifted his mouth in a small smile, cheeks flushed and pupils large and dilated, and then turned back to the TV, completed relaxed.

Tony felt himself begin to harden as well, well, who was he kidding. He had been hard since the moment he realized he practically had Steve in his lap. No one in the room would know that Steve was slowly thrusting in and out of Tony’s hand, precome beginning to leak out and form a string between Steve’s abs and the tip of his dick. The thrill of it had Tony adjusting, moving his right hand to wrap all the way around Steve. He gave up pretending to watch the movie and watched Steve as he started rubbing Cap’s balls with his left hand, slowly bringing his right up and twisting right around the head. This time Steve let out a small moan, which he attempted to cover by coughing. Natasha glanced over, eyebrows raised and nudged Clint who just sighed and pointedly did not look in their direction.

Works for him, Tony never did have a problem with exhibitionism and it seemed that Steve did not mind either. Tony begun moving his hand in earnest, letting his left hand wander up over Steve’s chest to twist his nipples and then back down to press on that good place right behind his balls. Steve’s breathing was speeding up to the point where Tony was surprised Bruce had not woken up. He brought his hand up to Steve’s mouth, pressing one of his fingers in, just enough to get it wet. Steve took it in his mouth and sucked. Damn, that mouth. Tony was a bit uncomfortable himself, thank goodness he was in loose pants, but this wasn’t about him, this was about Steve. He took his hand down, this time feeling Steve tense. So maybe he hasn’t done this before. Tony rubbed his balls around gently, stroking slowly to get him back to zoning the way he had been before. When he felt Cap relax he took his fingers and gently rubbed them over Steve’s hole. Steve let out an audible sound this time, his whole body beginning to tighten. Tony brought his hand up to the tip of Steve’s dick and squeezed slowly, rotating his hand just around the head. At the same time he took his wet index finger and pressed in slightly, dipping inside just a little. Cap’s whole body tightened and Tony glanced up just in time to watch his face as he came, mouth open in a silent yell. Tony gently milked the rest of his orgasm out of him before pulling up the lounge pants and covering his come speckled abs with his t-shirt.

“Well, that was enjoyable.”

Tony and Steve froze, looking up to see Natasha watching them amused.

“Yeah, I really like how Bloom plays Will, told you he can actually act,” Clint replied. “I knew you would like this movie”.

Tony let out a laugh. The movie, right. He registered the sound of the end credits. His hands started moving on their own, starting to pull out from the blanket before realizing that would be a complete tell. Steve was shaking slightly, arm covering his face. Shit. Maybe the whole, let me give you a stellar handjob in the company of our friends plan wasn’t the best idea. As usual, Tony Stark fucks up again.

“Um, are you okay?” he mumbled, not wanting to draw Natasha and Clint’s attention to them anymore than it already was.

“Oh my god.” Steve started shaking in earnest until he broke out in what could only be described as giggles. “That just happened?” he mumbled to himself.

Tony relaxed. Laughter, okay, he could deal with that.

“Yeah, we just watched the whole first pirates movie.”

Steve nudged him in the chest with his knee. “Don’t be a dick,” his voice was low, still slightly breathless.

Tony looked at him and smiled. “Language Cap!”

“Goodnight guys,” Natasha called as she got up with Clint to shut off the TV and head back to their rooms. They gently nudged Bruce, very carefully, and got him up moving as well.

Tony moved to push off Steve’s legs when Steve’s hand caught his arm, holding him down where he was. He tensed, not wanting to hear the lecture about how this couldn’t happen, how it would mess up the team. He looked up, ready to fight, to be greeted by a soft, hesitant smile. Steve took his hand off Tony’s arm and moved it onto Tony’s shoulder, pulling him up and then over, down towards him letting their legs tangle around each other. Surprised, Tony rested his hand on Cap’s chest.

“Hey,” murmured Steve, blue eyes as open as ever. “That was nice.”

Tony laughed quietly, looking away from Steve as much as he could while practically completely on top of him. “I guess nice would be a way to describe it. I was more going for mind-blowing, best handjob of the century.”

“Hey.”

Tony braced himself to look at Cap again. All or nothing right?

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to reciprocate.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony snapped his eyes to Steve’s.

“I would love a chance to make you feel how I just felt.”

Tony laughed, just like Steve, straight up and honest as always. He felt Steve tense again and immediately leaned down pressing his mouth against Steve’s jaw line.

“Not laughing at you, just myself. I’m surprised, that’s all, didn’t expect anything back, don’t usually expect anything back…” he trailed off.

Steve’s hand came around to touch his cheek, lifting his head slightly.

“I know, but let’s see where this goes hmm?”

Steve guided Tony until their lips were almost touching.

“Oh alright,” Tony sighed, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have posted! I hope that it wasn't too ridiculous, but I wanted to share. It was not beta'd sorry!


End file.
